


Gawin Nating Lagi (Ang Nakaw Nating Sandali)

by onlykji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - AlterPH, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Sinong magaakala na sa Dark Side of Twitter [read: alter] pala makakahanap ng one and only daddy baby bumbum si Baekhyun? (Kung saan nagkakaagawan ng fans ang dalawang alter account when they decided to make a collaboration for experience lang sana pero may bumigay na marupok.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Gawin Nating Lagi (Ang Nakaw Nating Sandali)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! annyeong haseyo na krub! chareng! 
> 
> ngayon pa lang magpapasalamat na ako dahil binuksan mo ang link na 'to, nawa'y mag-enjoy ka sa mababasa mo, hihi! next, 'wag magexpect JEBALYO wala akong alam sa mundo ng alt*r at ako'y nagmamarunong at nangangapa lang, please 'wag niya akong awayin kung may mali man huhu iiyak ako chOURK! lastly, walang nakatutok na BAHREAK at COOCHEALYO sa inyo, kung ayaw niyo ng ganitong content, ng kabastusan, exit mo na agad ang tab, ayaw kong mastress tayo pareho!
> 
> this is a product of my malikot na brain, 'wag niyong seryosohin! 'wag kayong mag-explore sa dark side ng twitter, please!!! bad excuse lang na bumalik sa aking roots which is magsulat ng kabastusan HSJDHSKDSH enjoy yeorubun!

Matumal ang income ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang sideline. Mukhang ayaw na sa kaniya ng alter world ah.

  
  


It's been five days na nang last post niyang video sa Onlyfans account niya ng isang pangmalakasang 60-minute salsal, DP, edging video niya pero parang hindi patok sa mga fans niya.

  
  


Napaisip tuloy siya na baka kung gaano siya nag- _ boom _ sa alter world ay ganon din kabilis ang pagbagsak niya. Hindi naman big deal, though nasanay na siyang maulanan ng libo-libong pera ng mga hayok bilang isang mukhang pera at kumakapit lang sa sweldo niyang Salary Grade 10. 

  
  


Wala pang isang taon pero malaki-laki na ang naiipon ni Baekhyun para sa plano niyang pagsasarili dahil sa pagbebenta ng nudes at pangmalakasang videos niya online, wala namang problema sa real world dahil hindi naman kita ang pagkatao niya, ‘yung magandang pwet, makinis na hita at tite niya lang naman, no big deal.

  
  


Hobby niya lang dating paglaruan ang sarili niya sabay ivivideo, for fun kumbaga. Masarap makaramdam ng adrenaline rush kapag hindi niya makita ang cellphone niya o kaya ay pinaglalaruan ng pamangkin niyang baby. Baka mamaya lumantad sa pamilya niya ang  _ hubad na katotohanan _ , CHARKEME! Triny niya lang naman ang mundo ng mga hubad for fun habang wala pa siyang trabaho, at tamang tambay at palamunin lang ng pamilya niya.

  
  


Hindi niya ineexpect– well, medyo, dahil alam niyang maganda ang hulmahan ng katawan niya at ang alagang-alagaang balat niya simula palang pagkabata. May nagsabi lang sa kaniya na masaya sa mundo ng alter, which is true naman, hindi nagkamali si Baekhyun sa pagsunod sa half-assed advice ng kaniyang kaibigang si Kyungsoo na subukang iexplore and Dark Side of Twitter. 

  
  


At first medyo naculture shock siya dahil may mga tao talagang nakikipagmeet sa strangers online to fuck or something, no judgement though. Para lang ding one night stand din, strangers fucking each other ganon. Pero never pa siyang nakipag-meet kahit maraming nag-aaya sa kaniya for a  _ collab,  _ ang lakas maka-Kapamilya star na wala nang career kaya napilitang mag-vlogger na lang, dahil he’s a  _ scared and praning babie _ . Iniisip niya na baka ipasalvage siya ng imemeet niya at magulat na lang ang pamilya niya somewhere in Muntinlupa na ang paborito nilang anak, kapatid, pinsan, apo, at tito ay nakasilid na sa isang sako at itinapon sa isang creek. OMO JINJA, NEOMU NEOMU SCARED IMNIDA!!! Another thing na kinatatakot niya ay baka kakilala niya pala sa totoong buhay, sa labas ng Big Brother house, ang makaka-meet nya. Lagot na, hindi pupwedeng mabisto ang kaniyang flourishing online business. CHARENG! Pm lang mga suki, mura lang! 

  
  


Hanggang nood and dirty talk lang ang mga subscribers niya sa kaniya, no meet ups or anything. Pabor naman sa kaniya dahil navavalidate ang feelings niya at mukhang kahit papano natupad ang ultimate dream niyang maging isang famous figure, kahit hindi Kapamilya star, okay na rin. Nauulanan naman siya ng pera ng kung sino sino, aarte pa ba siya?

  
  


_ Just mukhang pera thingz. _

  
  


Kasalukuyan siyang naka-higa sa kama niya nang sunod-sunod na tumunog ang cellphone niya. He picked it up agad and it’s Kyungsoo or mas kilala sa kaniyang screen name na @bubblebum sa alter world. 

  
  
  
  
  


**5:09 PM**

  
  


**big bald bottom:** omgggg

  
  


**big bald bottom:** omgggg what the fucckkkkk

  
  


**big bald bottom:** feel ko magugustuhan mo ‘to

  
  


**big bald bottom:** may bagong patok sa big screen!!!!

  
  


**big bald bottom:** kaya matumal benta mo cuz like nagiging

bottom na rin for him mga nanonood sayo i THink!

  
  


**big bald bottom:** [sent an attachment]

  
  


**big bald bottom:** gago ang laki!!!!

  
  


**big bald bottom:** kung wala lang akong jongin ngayon

papatulan ko yan JOKE HAHHSAJSHA

  
  
  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** ano ba ‘yan ang bastos!

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** wala ka bang trabaho omg ka!!!

  
  
  
  
  


Alam na agad ni Baekhyun and laman ng sinend ni Kyungsoo, Si @HoleDriller_27 na as usual nagsasayaw sa isang patok na TikTok song or whatever. Wala namang special sa kaniya except sa malaki ang tite niya, kaya lang naman siya pumatok is because he uploaded a TikTok video of himself na sumasayaw sa  _ Hips Don’t Lie  _ ni Shakira with his massive dick dangling around. Hindi naman magaling sumayaw and tingin ni Baekhyun isa siyang bottom na nagpapanggap as a dom top. Halata naman sa song choice niya, Madame Shakira, I’m sorry at nababoy ang kanta mo.

  
  


Bigla na lang sumulpot ‘yang @HoleDriller_27 na ‘yan one summer afternoon habang nagfifilm siya. As usual, si Kyungsoo ang nag-send sa kaniya ng video. Hindi niya alam pero may something wrong talaga, the moment pa lang na mapanood niya ang first uploaded video nito nag-roll na nang malala ang mga mata niya. 

  
  


Hindi niya talaga mawari kung anong meron basta he knows something is off about that HoleDriller guy. In other words, ayaw sa kaniya ni Baekhyun a.k.a @thirstybaebie. Feeling niya rin pangit ‘yung lalaki behind the account, behind the camera, malakas ang pakiramdam niyang laki lang ng tite ang maipagmamalaki ni @HoleDriller_27.

  
  
  
  
  


**5:13 PM**

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** anw,, ang laki nga… wow

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** magaling siyang humagod adn malaki tite niya that’s it

  
  
  
  
  


**big bald bottom:** ay bitter

  
  


**big bald bottom:** sabi na bitter eh

  
  


**big bald bottom:** wala ka customers bakz? HAHSJHSJA

  
  


**big bald bottom:** opinion ko lang pero feel ko talaga nagiging 

bottom na mga subscribers mo and buong 

Top Community ng #AlterPH dahil sa kaniya

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** oo magulat ka na lang bottom na rin jowa mo

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** sarpreeza!!! 

  
  


**big bald bottom:** omg kaaaa!!! ang bastos ng bibig mo!!!!! how dare u huhuh

  
  


**big bald bottom:** jongin lavie would never do that!!!!! 

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** ‘di natin sure [woozy face emoji, 

woozy face emoji, grimacing face emoji]

  
  
  
  
  


Tatlong linggo na ang nakakalipas pero matumal talaga ang pasok ng pera sa Paypal account ni twitter user @thirstybaebie. Sakto pang nalagasan siya ng datong dahil kinailangan niyang ipagawa ang sasakyan niyang nabangga ng isang kaskasero sa daan.

  
  


Sobrang stressed si Baekhyun dahil pang down niya na sana sa rent to own condo niya ‘yun naging bato pa dahil lang may hindi marunong gumamit ng side mirror. Sobrang lala na they had to go to the police station dahil ayaw patalo nung nakabangga sa kaniya dahil siya raw ang may kasalanan, the guy even asked for a compensation kahit na it was his fault. Pero syempre bilang palaban na Baekhyun Byun ng Muntinlupa ang atinf bida, hindi siya nagpatalo kahit na super intimidating  and gwapo nung lalaki. He tried his best na kalmahin ang sarili para makipagusap nang maayos, in the end pumayag nang walang compensation na nangyari dahil the both of them is at fault sabi ng fucking police confirmed by the fucking CCTV footage.

  
  


That day was extremely shitty, parang hindi siya anak ni P’Lord. Hindi na siya pumasok sa work that day dahil sira na ang mood niya kaya nagliwaliw na lang siya sa Greenbelt para humanap ng afam na magaangat sa kaniya sa lusak,  _ charought! _ Nag-retail therapy ang bakla kaya lalo siyang nalagasan ng pera sa savings account niya. Tsaka niya na lang naisip na mas malala ang gastos niya sa pagbili-bili ng damit kesa sa pagpagawa niya ng kotse nang makauwi na siya. 

  
  


He was so sad nang naisip niyang minsan ganda lang talaga ang ambag niya sa mundong ibabaw pero dahil isa siyang superstar sa Dark Side ng Twitter, doon siya nanghingi ng validation by letting his followers compliment his body lalo na ang mabilog at makinis niyang pwet na any top would want to taste.

  
  


He uploaded a 10-second video of him fingering his hole with the caption:

  
  


> **Baebie** @thisrtybaebie ᐧ 3m
> 
> baebie had a rough day, baebie wants his big daddy.. [pleading face, pleading face]
> 
> _ [video link] _
> 
>   
>    
> 

It wasn’t that long nang labasan siya at halos sumabog ang cellphone niya dahil sa dagsa ng notifications na natanggap niya bilang twitter user @thirstybaebie. He cleaned himself and nag-scroll na siya sa sangkatutak na notifications niya from his followers, he’s suddenly okay. Parang nawala ang worries niya tungkol sa kotse at pera niya dahil sa dagsa ng taong nagcheer up sa kaniya. But a single notification caught his eye at napa-GASP siya nang malala.

  
  


> **Big Daddy [fire emoji]** @HoleDriller_27 ᐧ 12m
> 
> sarap mo siguro i-fuck babe [drooling face emoji]
> 
> **Baebie** @thisrtybaebie ᐧ 3m
> 
> _ baebie had a rough day, baebie wants his big daddy.. [pleading face, pleading face] _
> 
> _ [video link] _

  
  


Napa-double look pa si Baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang maniwala na nasa notifications niya si @HoleDriller_27 but for some reasons he  _ felt  _ things habang binabasa nang paulit-ulit ang quote retweet nito.

  
  


He snapped out of it and screenshot the whole thing, syempre para isend kay Kyungsoo as proof of purchase. Char!

  
  
  
  
  


**8:43 PM**

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** [sent a photo]

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** mukhang may mabubudol ako 2nyt

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** chareng!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sobrang bagal magreply ni Kyungsoo, friday kasi malamang may sesh sila ng jowa niyang si Jongin.  _ Nawa’y lahat _ , isip niya. Si Kyungsoo ata ang Mama Mary Immaculate ng AlterPH, sinasamba na nga ang pwet niya nakabingwit pa ng Dom Top Jongin a.k.a. @MasterJI as his jowa. Minsan talaga iniisip ni Baekhyun kung ano ang buhay niya kung hindi siya paranoid at matapang katulad ni Kyungsoo sa mga ganitong bagay, siguro masaya rin siya dahil araw-araw siyang nadidiligan. 

  
  


Habang iniintay ang reply ng kaibigan niya, hindi napigilan ng mga malilikot niyang daliri na mag-scroll sa profile ni @HoleDriller_27 specifically sa media tab nito. 

  
  


He’s not gonna lie, maganda ang katawan ni @HoleDriller_27 at talagang magaling siyang humagod  at bumayo.  Halata naman dahil mukhang patok na patok siya sa buong alter world with a whooping 52k followers, deserve naman ng tite niya ang attention, Baekhyun thought. Mukhang wala pang naikakama si @HoleDriller_27 dahil puro jakol and TikTok videos ang naka-post here and there. Mostly kamay lang gamit niya pero may mga ibang videos na may gamit siyang fleshlight na halos hindi na kayanin ang size and girth ng massive dick niya. At first Baekhyun thought na average lang ang size ni kuya but malaki lang pala ang palad niya. Parang bagay sa mabilog at makinis niyang pwet,  _ cheka. _

  
  


Pero duda pa rin siya sa mukha nito, feeling niya pa rin pangit ‘to, hipon kumbaga. Or baka hindi naglilinis after mag-sesh. Basta duda talaga sa kaniya si Baekhyun.

  
  


Or hinahanapan lang siya ng butas ni Baekhyun dahil hindi pwedeng gwapo na siya at maganda pa ang katawan niya. HIndi pwede. 

  
  


Nang marating na niya ang last post ni @HoleDriller_27, binack na niya. Para sana mag-stalk sa mga fans nito pero lo and behold, may bagong upload si Kuya Hole Driller!

  
  


Isang TikTok challenge na patok na patok sa cursed blue bird app that is twitter, ‘yung shirt challenge.

  
  


Napa- _ HOLY SHIT _ si Baekhyun dahil ang sexy ng back muscles ni Kuya Hole Driller. Idagdag mo pa ang sleeve tattoo niya na diretso sa scapula. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano pero bigla siyang tinigasan,  _ sobrang sexy kasi, marz.  _ Isa pang napansin niya is hindi siya nanginig kahit slight. Ang ganda ng form ni Kuya Hole Driller, hindi nakakita si Baekhyun ng kahit anong struggle. Inaantay niya na tumayo ang lalaki sa video, baka sana masilayan niya ang mukha nito at maconfirm ang theory niya na tatalo sa theory of relativity ni Einstein, pero biglang naputol ang video.

  
  


He’s palming his semi-hard cock using his dominant hand nang bigla niyang malike ang video. Napabalikwas siya bigla dahil ayaw niyang isipin ni @HoleDriller_27 na iniistalk siya ng isang Baekhyun Byun ng Muntinlupa, sino ba siya? 

Syempre hindi pa diyan nagtatapos ang kamalasan niya dahil he accidentaly retweeted the video nang mahulog ang cellphone niya diretso sa mukha niya. 

  
  


Extreme sport talaga ang pagstalk, mga kababayan, would not recommend dahil nakakasira ng bait lalo na kung kasing sarap ni borta lord twitter user @HoleDriller_27 ang iniistalk mo.

  
  


In-undo niya ang retweet at like niya at sinara ang cellphone niya sabay tapon sa kama niya. Para siyang sinabuyan ng malamig na tubig dahil sa mga nangyari, nagising ang diwa niya at nawala na ang semi-hard on niya. Nahihiya siya sa sarili niya dahil ngayon niya lang narealize na he got a boner dahil sa isang  masarap na video ni @HoleDriller_27 and nihindi ‘to nagpakita ng tite or something.

  
  


Tinigasan siya sa protruding back muscles nito at sleeve-scapular amazing tattoo nito. Ano kayang feeling namahawakan mo ‘yun habang finufuck ka niya against the wall–  _ OH MY GOD!  _

  
  


“Hindi pupwede ‘to,” Baekhyun said to himself habang hawak-hawak ang magkabilang pisnge niyang kasalukuyang nagiinit at namumula.

  
  


He got out of bed at naglakad-lakad sa loob ng kwarto niya, he doesn’t know what to do. Iniisip niya baka kung anong isipin ni Kuya Hole Driller sa kaniya, hindi talaga pupwede ‘yan!

  
  


Bigla siyang kumaripas papuntang cellphone niya nang bigla ‘tong tumunog. Ipinagdadasal niya na sana tapos na ang  _ babe time _ nila Kyungsoo at maisipan na niyang magreply kay Baekhyun. Pero he was wrong, hindi talaga siya mahal ni Lord, dahil ang notification ay hindi galing kay Kyungsoo. Napasinghap siya nang malala dahil out of all the people hindi niya inaasahang makakakuha siya ng isang DM request from someone na hindi niya talaga ineexpect.

  
  


Yes, it was a DM request. And yes ulit, it was from twitter user @HoleDriller_27. 

  
  


Asking @thirstybaebie if nagustuhan niya ba ang new video niya and if he's  _ g  _ na i-fuck siya nito.  _ Putangina. _

  
  


Dali-dali niyang iniscreenshot ang message request at sinend kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya pa binubuksan, he doesn't want to.

  
  
  
  
  


**9:06 PM**

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** pUTANGINSFSA

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** [sent a photo]

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** GAGO SKYUHGSOOO WRU HUHUHU

  
  


**bootyful baby bottom:** [crying face emoji, crying face emoji]

  
  
  
  
  


Sakto namang nag-appear ang  _ online _ sa ibaba ng pangalan ni Kyungsoo sa TG. Kung pinakaayaw na trait si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo 'yun ang pagiging slow typer niya. Kung this is a matter of life and death, malamang, panigurado, may ililibing sila.

  
  
  
  
  


**9:11 PM**

  
  


**big bald bottom:** alam mo go for it na

  
  


**big bald bottom:** para rin matest mo na ang theory mo

  
  


**big bald bottom:** basta im here para sabihing I TOLD YOU SO

kapag pogi pala talaga yan alter na yan

  
  
  
  
  


Sumakit lalo ang batok niya sa reply ni Kyungsoo. He was hoping na he'll be surprised or magtanong man lang kung what happened or something pero wala talaga. Talagang ipagkakalulong siya sa demonyo ng kaibigan niya if the time comes.

  
  


Sinendan niya na lang ng fuck you emoji si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa twitter account niya. Pinagmamasdan niya ang message request sa kaniya ni Kuya Hole Driller. He's contemplating kung bubuksan niya ba at irereject and offer or pababayaan niya na lang na matabunan 'to sa message request tab niya. 

  
  


May bumubulong at the back of his head, sa boses ni Kyungsoo, na nagsasabing iaccept niya ang offer dahil  _ how are you to find out _ ika nga ng paboriti niya philosopher. Pero may bumubulong din sa kaniya na nagsasabing matatagpuan na lang siya sa isang bangketa, nakabuyangyang ang buong pagkatao niya, kapag nakipagkita siya kay Kuya Hole Driller.

  
  


Ilang minuto na niyang tinititigan ang message request, weighing the pros and cons, thinking about the what ifs and whatnots. Talagang pinagiisipan niyang mabuti before he open the message, mamaya wrong send pala sa kaniya or something tapoa aagree siyang makipag-meet, OMO JINJA KAHIHIYAN!

  
  


"Baekhyun Byun, ano ba 'tong pinasok mo," tanong niya sa sarili niya. Kinakabahan siya sa hindi malamang dahilan, para siyang natatae na hindi naman pero parang nakakaramdam din siya ng excitement. 

  
  


Tinitigan niya ulit ang message request nang biglang pumasok ang pamangkin niya, to his surprise, napindot niya ang  _ accept  _ button. Lalong kumabog ang dibdib niya dahil he needs to reply now. Ang worry niya ngayon is kung ano ang irereply niya, kung anong perfect answer kay @HoleDriller_27 na hindi siya magmumukhang desperate nor bastos na nangseseen lang. Baka masira pa ang good reputation niya sa alter world, ayun na nga lang ang kaisa-isang lugar na may maganda siyang eputasyon. The last thing he wants is mabash bilang twitter user @thirstybaebie.

  
  


Ayaw-ayaw pa siya nung una pero  _ his heart went OOPZ YUH my heart just got STUCK between this hoopz  _ nang makita niya ang message request nito pero syempre hindi niya aaminin, sa dulo pa 'yan, charkeme!!!

  
  


Huminga siya nang malalim bago isend ang message kay @HoleDriller_27 that reads:

  
  


> _ pwede bang pag-isipan ko muna? _
> 
> _ hindi ka naman nagmamadali 'di ba? _
> 
>   
>    
> 

May wink emoji pa, amputa. Pabebe 'yan!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, ayun na nga." 

  
  


Kasalukuyan silang nasa isang restaurant ni Kyungsoo, together with bortang-borta na jowa in his Nike drifit shirtt na si Jongin. Ilang linggo na ang nakalipas after that whole fiasco. Siya ang nagpatawag ng emergency meeting na 'to dahil need niya ng constant validation and support from other people. And as a taurus, isa siyang cautious and doubtful bitch na kailangan ng friends para tulungan siyang magdesisyon sa mga nangyayari sa buhay niya lately.

  
  


"Alam mo–  _ by, ano ba, _ " sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo pero mas mukhang nasarapan si Jongin sa kaniya kesa sa inorder na pagkain ni Baekhyun, "Ang tagal mo na 'yang pinagiisipan, you know what that means? It means gusto mo rin talaga," dagdag ni Kyungsoo na may hawak na pastry fork at dinuduro-duro pa si Baekhyun gamit 'to.

  
  


"Oo nga, kuya," halik kay Kyungsoo, "Ang tagal nang bumabagabag sayo niyan," halik ulit kay Kyungsoo, "I think it's time you give it a shot," halik pa ulit kay Kyungsoo. Sobrang wrong move na pumayag siyang isama ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend niya dahil expected na niya na ito ang mangyayari. Pero dahil wala naman siyang ibang kaibigan na mangvavalidate ng feelings niya except for Kyungsoo and his jowa, okay na rin sa kaniya.

  
  


Halos mapunta sa likod ng utak niya ang mga mata niya when he rolled his eyes, nakakapikon din talaga minsan ang mga mag-jowa.

  
  


"Huy, mahiya naman kayo, public place 'to pero kung makapaglampungan kayo diyan," bulyaw ni Baekhyun sa magkayakap na Kyungsoo at Jongin sa farthest couch ng restaurant, dun sila pumwesto sa may tago dahil sa bigat ng topic nila for this week's episode of ChikaChibog with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

  
  


"Hindi lang talaga mawala sa isip ko ang possibility na baka matagpuan na lang akong nakahandusay sa pavement somewhere around the metro after kong makipag-meet." Dagdag niya pa, "Ano na lang ang sasabihin ng pamilya ko kapag nalaman nilang pinatay ako ng kameet up ko for a  _ kantutan sesh _ ?" Niliitan niya ang boses niya while saying the last words kasi na-shy siya para sa sarili niya nang slight.

  
  


"Malay mo naman papatayin ka niya sa sarap," singit ni Kyungsoo while finishing his cheesecake, "Mukha naman siyang good person with a big heart and a HUGE dick." Halos mabulunan si Baekhyun nang marinig niya 'yun from Kyungsoo, wala man lang pag-hina ng boses, direkta talaga.

  
  


Magsasalita na sana siya pero naunahan siya ni Jongin, " _ By,  _ bakit mo alam na malaki tite niya? Pinapanood mo?" Akala niya relevant sa topic nila ang sasabihin nito, may pag-tanggal pa sa pagkakaakbay niya kay Kyungsoo ar lumayo nang kaunti.  _ Itong mga hayok na 'to, kukurutin ko kayo sa singit!!!! _

  
  


"Nakikita ko lang naman sa mga nagreretweet, baby," nagshift ng position si para kunin ang braso ni Jongin at ipulupot ulit sa kaniya, "Ang bilis mo naman magselos, sayo pa rin ang pinaka malaki,  _ hihi." _

  
  


Talaga naman, oo! Sinusubok talaga ng tadhana si Baekhyun, "Alam niyo, mag-bill out na tayo, mukhang nakakaistorbo na ako masyado sa inyo eh," umirap na naman si Baekhyun. Hindi na niya alam kung pang ilang beses na niyang inirapan si Kyungsoo at Jongin, ang lala.

  
  


"Hindi naman, kuya–"

  
  


"Hala, buti naman nakaramdam–"

  
  


Sabay nagsalita si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Hindi niya na talaga alam ang gagawin niya, "Ayan, ganiyan ka,  _ kalbo,  _ kapag ikaw nangailangan ng kaibigan 'wag mo ako mapuntahan ah!" Bulyaw niya sabay bato kay Kyungsoo ng binilog niyang used tissue paper.

  
  


"Go for it na kasi! Ang dami-dami mong arte diyan sa kantutan din naman mapupunta 'yan, feeling mo ba birhen ka pang puta ka?" Walang patutsadang sabi ni Kyungso after finishing his cheesecake na siya ang magbabayad. 

  
  


" _ My god, _ ang lala na talaga ng bibig mo! Super bastos!" Tumingin si Baekhyun sa paligid niya, tinatakpan ang parehas niyang tenga while looking at people dahil baka narinig nila ang sinabi ng kaibigan niya, sobrang lala talaga.  _ P'Lord, save them, juseyo! _

  
  


"This would be the last time na sasabihin ko sayo 'to, Baekhyun, iaccept mo na ang offer. Mas dadami ang fans mo kung makikipagcollab ka, lalo na kay @HoleDriller_27, mababawi mo na ang pera mo, I think." Parang nag-light up ang mata ni Baekhyun nang narinig niya ang salitang  _ pera _ bilang isang nilalang na mukhang pera. 

  
  


"Oo nga, kuya, tsaka mabait naman 'yun si kuya. Nameet ko na siya twice," Sabay na nilingon ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo si Jongin with their eyes wide open. 

  
  


"Kilala mo siya?" Agad na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

  
  


"Oo, nameet ko siya last year ata nung hindi pa siya masyadong kilala, mabait naman," Ang casual ng pagkakasabi ni Jongin as if kilala niya talaga. Naka-tingin pa rin si Kyungsoo sa jowa niya habang nanglalaki pa rin ang mga mata.

  
  


Tumayo si Baekhyun, na kinagulat naman ni Jongin, at nagpatunog ng knuckles at leeg niya. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit kay Jongin with piercing eyes na kinatakot naman ng Dom Top Borta Lord. Nagdilim talaga ang paningin ni Baekhyun, nagblack ang everthing, all he wants is makonyatan si Jongin.

  
  


"Ilang linggo na akong namomroblema dito tapos sasabihin mong kilala mo siyang lintek ka?  _ Ikaw ba naliliitan sakin? Kaya kitang i-chokeslam, punyeta ka!"  _

  
  


Nakalimutan ata ni Kyungsoo at Jongin na meron siyang 3rd Degree black belt in Hapkido or something.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ang bilis magtype ng daliri niya, basta talaga kabastusan, go na go siya. He’s on his way para mameet si @HoleDriller_27 sa isang restaurant sa isang sikat hotel sa Makati. Ang shala, Baekhyun thinks. Akala niya sa isang fast food chain lang sila magkikita or something pero mukhang nakabingwit siya ng malaking isda.

  
  


After niyang kilatisin si Kuya Hole Driller at napagtanto niyang good person with a big heart and HUGE dick naman siya, nagdecide na siyang iaccept ang offer nito pero in one condition syempre. They’ll film some parts of it para sa Onlyfans account niya. HIndi siya papayag na wala siyang makukuhang datong mula sa Hole Driller na ‘to. And syempre, pumayag naman si kuya. Wala naman daw kaso basta’t parts lang since he wants to enjoy the moment.

  
  


_ Ang corny, amputa. _

  
  


He’s 30 minutes early sa meet-up place nila. May pareservation pang nalalaman ang alter na nabingwit niya, table for two for Seb daw. Ang baho ng pangalan, if ayun man ang totoo niyang pangalan, ang jejemon ng dating in his opinion. Kung gagawa na lang ng screen name, sana ginandahan na.

  
  


Tinext na niya si @HoleDriller_27 or Seb or whatever telling him na he’s already there sa meet-up place nila. He’s waiting for the reply nang may waiter na biglang naglapag sa kaniya ng champagne flute na may lamang mimosa. Nagulat siya dahil hindi naman siya nag-order ng anything.

  
  


“I’m sorry but I haven’t ordered anything yet,” Baekhyun said sa waiter, nangangapal pa ang accent niya bilang isang corporate communications manage. Bobbie Salazar, kabahan ka na nang slight.

  
  


“Ay, nag-order na po si Sir Seb for you,” magalang na sagot sa kaniya ng waiter.

  
  


Medyo kinakabahan siya kasi mukhang mahal sa restaurant na pinagkasunduan nila, baka kung ano-anong pagkain ang inorder ni @HoleDriller_27, wala siyang masyadong dalang cash.  _ Nakakaloka! _

  
  


Siya lang ang nag-iisang customer sa loob ng restaurant, ang mga kasama niya sa loob ay mga crew at staff na. Medyo naiilang siya kasi siya lang ang pinagsisilbihan kaya konting galaw niya lang lahat ng attention ng mga ‘to nasa kaniya. 

  
  


Naiirita na siya dahil ilang minuto na ang nakalipas after he sent the message pero hindi pa rin nagrereply. Ayan na nga ba ang kinatatakot niya eh, baka catfish or prank channel pala ‘tong si Kuya Hole Driller. 

  
  


Inaboy niya ang cellphone niya at sakto namang nag-ring ‘to.  _ Mr. HD27… _

  
  


Ang lakas maka-russian spy ng contact name niya. Nanuyo ang lalamunan niya bigla kaya napa-sip siya sa kaniyang mimosa bago niya sagutin ang tawag.

  
  


“Hey, I’ll be there in five minutes,” hindi na siya nakapagsalita dahil na-overwhelm siya sa lalim ng boses nito. It’s the first time na narinig niya ang speaking voice ni @HoleDriller_27, adn the only thing na masasabi niya ay…  _ SEXY. _ Walang pinagkaiba ang lalim ng boses nito when he’s moaning sa mga jakol videos niya, parang mas sexy pa nga ang speaking voice, Baekhyun thinks.

  
  


He sounds intelligent din parang laking international school. ‘Yung tipong pinagbabato sa ibang bansa for robotics competition nung high school or sinasabak sa research colloquium nung undergrad. Tunog at amoy may published paper na makikita mo sa Google Scholar.

  
  


Parang naluluha si Baekhyun at halos mamilipit siya dahil kung may isang bagay na nakakapagpatigas lalo ng tite niya ayun ay ang thought na matalino ang ka-sex niya. Mabango ang big cock pero mas mabango ang intelligence at Sexy Big Brain. 

  
  


Tinext niya si Kyungsoo para iupdate ang kaibigan niya sa mga nangyayari. At para na rin mahimasmasan siya at mawala ang expectations niya. Mahirap na, baka madisappoint lang siya hindi siya tigasan kahit anong foreplay ni Hole Driller.

  
  


He was busy scrolling sa isang thread sa twitter na may lamang juicy ass tea nang mapansin niyang nagtipon-tipon ang mga staff at crew ng restaurant sa may entrance nito. Parang dadating si mayor or someone na high-profile person. Hindi niya naman pinansin dahil busy siyang chumika kay Kyungsoo at sa thread na patok na patok sa online world.

  
  


Nagulat na lang siya when a tall man approached his table. Isang adonis na naka-white long sleeves na nakatiklop hanggang elbow ang sleeves. Namumutok ang polo sa kaniya at halatang-halata ang toned muscles ng lalaki. 

  
  


Dahan-dahang umakyan ang tingin ni Baekhyun, mula sa famous sleeve tattoo niya hanggang sa wide chiseled chest niya. Bago niya marating ang mukha nito, nag-note na siya mentally na it’s okay kahit ano pang itsura dahil mukhang Big Money naman, makakabawi siya sa dinner at after care kung sakali. 

  
  


Saktong tinanggal ng lalaki ang shades na suot niya, at doon na nagulantang nang tuluyan ang ating bida na si Baekhyun Byun ng Muntinlupa City, “Oh my god!  _ IKAW?! _ ”

  
  


The man chuckled at nag-iwan ito ng ngisi sa kaniyang mga labi, “Nice to mee to you,  _ again.” _

  
  


The unknown man, si @HoleDriller_27, at ‘yung lalaking kaskasero na nakabangga ng kotse niya at dahilan kung bakit kinailangan niya kumayod nang extra, AY IISA LANG! What are the odds nga naman talaga, oo!

  
  


Sobrang lala maglaro ng tadhana, feeling ni Baekhyun mababaliw na siya right at the spot. Tinitingala niya lang si Kuya Hole Driller dahil he’s really that big of a man, siguro nasa 6-foot a height. Ang dami na agad scenarios na rumagasa sa small brain ni Baekhyun the moment naisip niya ang height ng lalake, feeling niya malulula siya kapag pinin siya against the wall at finuck habang nakapulupot ang mga braso niya sa leeg nito.

  
  


Naputok ang thought bubble niya nang isara ni Kuya Hole Driller ang bibig niyang matagal na sigurong nakabuka habang iniimagine niya ang mga mangyayari sa kanila, “Hey, isara mo muna, mamaya pa ‘yan.” Sabi ng lalaki, umupo ito sa chair across Baekhyun’s at wala siyang magawa kung ‘di pagmasdan pa lalo ang lalake.

  
  


Baekhyun made another mental note on how the man’s polo hugged every curve of his body. Namumutok ang polo dahil sa laki ng braso at dibdib nito. Parang konting galaw niya lang, magkakalasan na ang mga butones nito. 

  
  


Napansin din ni Baekhyun ang ma-ugat niyang kamay at ang kumikinang niyang rolex. HIndi niya mapigilang mapasinhap dahil sa overwhelming thoughts and scenarios na nagkalat sa small brain niya, and surely napansin naman ‘to ng lalaki.

  
  


“You okay?” Tanong nito sa kaniya, ang lalim talaga ng boses niya. Parang walang masabi ang lalaim ng Marianas Trench sa lalim ng boses ni Hole Driller, “Oh, before I forgot,” nagpanic si Bekhyun nang iabot nito ang kaliwa nitong kamay sa kaniya, “The name’s Chanyeol pala, or Seb, or Sebastian whatever you prefer.”

  
  


_ Pwede bang daddy? _

  
  


Kinamayan niya ang lalaki. He felt the man’s warm palm against his, magaspang ang kamay nito, baka kakasalsal niya, chareng! “Baekhyun, nice to meet you.” Sagot niya.

  
  


“Pwede naman.” Agad na nagsalita si Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Ha?” 

  
  


“Pwede namang daddy ang itawag mo sa akin.”

  
  


_ Oh my god! Nakakahiya! _ Gusto na magpakain ni Baekhyun  kay Chanyeol sa lupa dahil sa kahihiyan. It’s supposed to be for himself lang, sarili niya lang kausap niya, hindi siya for all lalo nang hindi for Chanyeol to hear, “Sorry, ano..  _ uhm....” _ Magdadahilan pa sana siya kaso tumawa na nang malakas si Chanyeol. Punyeta, pati tawa niya gwapo.

  
  


“It’s okay, I get that a lot,” sabi nito. Nagpatuloy na sa pagtingin ng menu, “Also, try to loosen up a bit. Hindi ako nangangain.” Dagdag pa nito while browsing the menu.

  
  


Biglang lumapit ang ulo sa kaniya ni Chanyeol at bumulong, “...unless you want me to.” Ramdam na ramdam niya ang hinga at ngisi nito against his skin.

  
  


_ Putangina, Baekhyun Byun, ano ba ‘tong pinasok mo!!! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment na maisara ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng hotel room, sinunggaban na agad siya ni Baekhyun. The kiss was rough, torrid, with tongue and laway.  _ Ang kalat. _ Pinulupot niya ang mga braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol para sana may support siya kapag nag-tiptoe na siya pero mukhang mas mabilis ang reflexes ni Chanyeol dahil with just a swift move, hindi lang braso niya ang nakapulupot kay Chanyeol, pati na rin legs niya.

  
  


Chanyeol placed his hands sa thighs niya to support his weight at naglakad na papuntang kama. After the whole daddy freudian slip over brunch, hindi na sila nagtagal pa sa restaurant. Masyado nang malala ang sexual tension between the two of them kaya Chanyeol decided to go na. Nagulat pa siya dahil dali-daling lumakad papuntang entrance ‘to, hindi pa sila nagabbayad. To his surprise, Chanyeol owns the restaurant, tapos his family owns the hotel. And that’s enough para dumaloy ang dugo sa ulo niya sa itaas at sa ulo niya sa ibaba.

  
  


Chanyeol dropped him against the bed, not balibag na inaasahan niya, maingat ang pagkakababa sa kaniya nito. Humiwalay sa pagkakahalik si Chanyeol at tumayo para tanggalin ang polo niya.

  
  


Sobrang nahihilo na sa dami ng feelings na nararamdaman si Baekhyun, he was about to touch Chanyeol’s body pero nakuha nito ang kamay niya, “Not yet, baby.” 

  
  


Napa-ungol si Baekhyun kahit ang ginawa lang naman ni Chanyeol ay sinupin ang dalawang kamay niya at nilagay ito sa ulonan niya, pinning him against the bed. 

  
  


Chanyeol continued kissing him, mas mapusok kesa nung nauna nilang halik. Halatang uhaw na uhaw. Ang bilis ng dila ni Chanyeol, hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun na nakapasok na ‘to sa bibig niya. He grabbed the chance to slip his tongue sa bibig ni Baekhyun nung nang-moan siya dahil he felt friction against his semi-hard cock.

  
  


It wasn’t that long nang mag-sawa si Chanyeol sa mga labi niya kaya naman ang next na pinuntirya niya ay ang leeg niya. Chanyeol also let go of his hands kaya naman automatic na pumunta ito sa balikat ng lalaking namamapaksa kaniya. Halos mapabalikwas siya nang halikan ni Chanyeol ang kiliti spot niya, he can’t help but laugh.

  
  


Chanyeol pulled away, “What’s wrong?” Kitang-kita niya ang dark eyes clouded with lust ni Chanyeol, parang naguluhan ‘to bakit bigla siyang tumawa.

  
  


“Nakiliti ako,” sabi niya habang hinihingal hingal pa both from pakikipaghalikan, at pagpipigil ng tawa, “Go on, continue.”

  
  


Lumapat ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya, like loob ng shirt levels. Halos mabaliw siya nang matagpuan ng mga malilikot na kamay ni Chanyeol ang nipples niyang tayong-tayo na dahil sa mga pangyayari, “Ah!” He can’t help but moan dahil isa ‘yun sa mga sweet spots niya.

  
  


“ _ Puta,  _ ang ingay mo,” itinayo siya ng lalaki para matanggal na ang shirt niyang sagabal sa kanilang dalawa, ang bilis ng kamay ni CHnayeol, with just one  _ swoosh _ tanggal na agad ang t-shirt niyang regalo ni Kyungsoo at Jongin nung birthday niya last year, “Partida wala pa tite ko sa loob mo pero ang ingay ingay mo na.”

  
  


Tinulak siya ng lalaki at tuluyan nang pinapak ang dibdib niya. Habang sinisipsip nito ang utong kaliwang utong niya, gumagapang naman ng kanang kamay ni Chanyeol pababa sa tite niya. Hindi na niya mapigilan, he arched his back para damahin pa lalo ang palad ng lalaki against his leaking cock, “Please..” sambit niya.

  
  


Binagalan ni Chanyeol ang pagsapo niya sa tite ni Baekhyun at ang pagsipsip niya sa dibdib niya, teasing the smaller, “Please! Chanyeol..”

  
  


Naramdaman ni Baekhyun kung paano ngumisi si Chanyeol against his skin, “Please what?” Nangiinis na tanong nito sa kaniya. Patuloy lang ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa tite niyang tigas na tigas na hanggang sa maramdaman niyang nagloloose na ang pants niya, nagulat na lang siya at napasinghap nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na hawak-hawak na ang tite niya, “Gamitin mo ‘yang bibig mo, tell me what you want.”

  
  


Mababaliw na siya sa sensation na nararamdaman niya, wala nang oras para magpabebe pa siya,  _ “Kainin mo ‘ko, please!” _

  
  


After Baekhyun said those words, parang nagibang anyo si Chanyeol. Mas naramdaman niya ang pagiging Dominant Top Borta Babe nito and he’s not complaining. Lalo siyang naexcite. Nagulat na lang siya wala na siyang saplot kahit briefs niya wala na sa katawan niya, nababaliw na siya, gusto niya na lang labasan.

  
  


“Tuwad,” Chanyeol said, ito na ang pinakahihintay niya. May doubts man si Baekhyun sa kikitain niya nung una, naghanda naman siya for his first meet-up. Sinunod niya ang utos ng lalaki, mabagal ang paggalaw niya, alam niyang nakatingin sa mabilog at makinis niya pwet si Chanyeol.

  
  


“Putangina,” parang isang gutom na tigre ang biglang humablot sa pwet niya, napa-urong tuloy siya papalikod at nasubsob sa mga unan na nagkalat sa kama, “ _ Naka-butt plug ka?” _

  
  


Tumango lang siya dahil hindi na siya makasagot, hawak-hawak niya ang punda ng isang unan habang naka-pikit nang madiin, “Sumagot ka!”

  
  


Isang sampal sa pwet niya ang naramdaman niya kaya naman napabalikwas siya. He felt his cock twitch, lalong rumagasa ang dugo niya sa katawan papunta sa tite niyang tigas na tigas na, “Oo, I figured first meet-up natin pareho, why not make it special.” Naiiyak na sagot niya, he can’t think straight, lalo na nang maramdaman niyang may umaaligid na daliri around his hole.

  
  


“You want this to be special?” Nakahawak na sa visible end ng butt plug ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol at nakadiin na rin ang mukha niya sa kama dahil naka-hawak naman ang kabilang kamay ng lalaki sa mukha niya.

  
  


“Yes, yes  _ po, _ ” hindi na alam ni Baekhyun bigla bigla na lang lumalabas ang mga salita sa bibig niya, “Galawin mo na 'ko, please lang.”

  
  


Dahan-dahang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang nakapasok na plug sa butas ni Baekhyun, kitang kita niya kung papano mag-gape ang butas nito. Parang nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa nakita niya, “Tingin mo sapat na  _ prep _ ang ginawa mo?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun.

  
  


Tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang pagkakadiin niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun sa kama para tanggalin ang pants niya, “Sa laki ng tite ko, tingin mo okay na ang prep mo?” Nawala na nang tuluyan si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang matabal, matigas, at nangangapal na tite ni Chanyeol sa butas niya.

  
  


Hindi siya nagkamaling Hole Driller ang gawing username sa alter account niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatuwad at naglalaway na nang malala si Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s tongue and fingers work like wonder! Halos mabaliw siya nang lumapat sa butas niya ang dila nito, sinabay pa ang pag-jakol nito sa tite niyang kanina pa naghahanap ng atensyon. Not to mention ang stubble na kanina pa sumusundot sa pwet niya every time Chanyeol devours his hole.

  
  


Kanina pa nilalabas-masok ni CHanyeol ang dila niya sa butas ni Baekhyun, may time din na he would suck Baekhyun’s balls sabay jakol sa tite niya, ilang beses na siyang muntik labasan pero kapag naririnig ni Chanyeol na lumalakas lalo ang ungol niya at dinidikit pa lalo ang pwet niya sa mukha ng lalake, the taller would stop, leaving Baekhyun breatheless and very much frustrated.

  
  


“Ano? Lalabasan ka nang puta ka?” Malalim na boses ni Chanyeol ang sumalubong sa tenga niya, the voice sent shivers down his spine, nadagdagan lalo ang namumuong pressure sa tite niya, “Masarap ba? Dila at kamay ko pa lang ‘yan, Baekhyun. Wala pa ang tite ko,” pagmamalaki ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Hindi na siya makapagsalita dahil nasa bibig niya ang tatlong daliring ginamit ni Chanyeol para kantutin siya habang ang kabilang kamay niya naman ay jinajakol nang mabilis ang tite ni Baekhyun.

  
  


A few more himas sa kaniyang leaking at namumulang tite, nilabasan na siya nang tuluyan. Para siyang nabunutan ng malaking tinik sa dibdib. Sarap na sarap siya to the point that he’s already convulsing under Chanyeol’s body. The taller let go of his dick and watched him shake uncontrollably as he went down his high.

  
  


Pumunta sa bedside table si Chanyeol to get a bunch of condoms and his favorite lube, nang bumalik siya sa kama, hinaplos niya ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun and the smaller shivered, “Lube me up.”

  
  


Still sensitive and all, Baekhyun got up and umupo, na parang mga girls with big boobs sa mga anime series, sa harapan ni Chanyeol na nakatayo sa paanan ng king-sized hotel bed sa suite nito. 

  
  


Kinuha niya ang lube pero he got another thing in mind, hindi pupwedeng hindi niya machuchupa ang big, ginormous, hugeass daddy dick ni Chanyeol nang ganon ganon na lang. Kaya naman, he held Chanyeol’s mala-anaconda dick and looked at the man with pleading eyes, “Can I…  _ daddy? _ ”

  
  


“Go on, pakita mo sakin kung gaano kagaling ‘yang putang bibig mo,” the taller answered. Parang nabuhayan ulit ang tite niya nang narinig niya ang salitang “puta”. Chanyeol grinned pero hindi nagtagal napalitan ‘to ng very eager look nang sinimulan nang isubo ni BAekhyun ang tite niya.

  
  


_ Fuck. _ Ayun lang masasabi niya Baekhyun. Sobrang laki pala talaga ni Chanyeol, at first he thought na baka matagal lang kasi talaga since his last sex kaya laking-laki siya sa tite nito pero boy, he was wrong!

  
  


Ang average tite size na na-suck and fuck ni Baekhyun sa mga past sexcapades niya is around 4 to 5 inches. But Chanyeol’s is different, it hit the back of his throat na pero hindi pa rin enough and both hands na pangjakol kasi nga he’s MASSIVE!

  
  


Halos mabulunan na si Baekhyun sa pinaggagagawa niya but he can bear it. Hindi siya pinalaki ng mama niya na talunan at umaatras sa hamon ng buhay. Titang malaki ka lang, si Baekhyun Byun ng Muntinlupa ako! Enough nang motivation ang ungol at pagsabunot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol para ipagpatuloy niya ang laban, this is for the bayan, cheurmzt!

  
  


He massaged Chanyeol’s dragon balls, Yes! Dragon balls, super laki! Feeling niya hawak niya ang dalawang mundo, isang mali niya lang lilindol, charot! Tinignan niya ang lalaki, nagtama ang mga mata niya, nakatingin lang siya dito sabay dila with all laway and stuff from base to tip ng malaki niyang tite.

  
  


Sinubo siya ulit nang buo ang tite nito hanggang sa marating niya ang kudulan ng lalamunan niya. Paniguradong wala na naman siyang boses pagkatapos nito pero no regrets, sarap na sarap naman siya. He’s about to pull away nang maramdaman niyang humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa buhok niya at lalo pa siyang sinubsob sa tite niya. 

  
  


Hindi niya alam pero kinakapos na siya ng hininga at nagkakandahilo-hilo na siya from all the sensation andlust na nararamdaman niya. Hindi siya makawala sa hawak ni Chanyeol, hindi niya rin naman gustong kumawala. Gusto niya ‘yung ginagamit siya just like the puta he is. Kink niya or something, mas natuturn on siya kapag ginagamit siya ng mga sex partner niya.

  
  


Humawak siya sa bewang ni Chanyeol, it’s a sign na hindi na niya kaya dahil baka malagutan na siya ng hininga. Wala pang titeng pumapasok sa pwet niya, mawawalan na siya ng malay, hindi pwede ‘yun!

  
  


Mukhang nakuha naman ni Chanyeol ang signal, binitawan niya si Baekhyun. Kinuha na ni Baekhyun ang condom at sinuot ito kay Chanyeol sabay lagay ng lube na amoy strawberry. Favorite scent pa ni Baekhyun, talaga nga naman, oo!

  
  


“Tuwad,” Baekhyun wholeheartedly followed Chanyeol’s order, he even spread his ass cheeks. Nagulat siya nang itali ni Chanyeol ang mga braso niya. Lalo siyang naexcite, another thing na gusto niya when it comes to having sex is ‘yung though na wala siyang kalaban-laban. He’s ready to be used and abused, kumbaga.

  
  


Naramdaman niyang nasa entrance na niya butas niya ang Big, Hard, Tite ni Chanyeol. Niready na niya ang sarili niya because by the looks of it, sa laki ng alaga ni Chanyeol, no amount of prep would do the trick. Alam niyang may pain siyang mararamdaman and he’s right, “ _ Ang sikip sikip mo, puta.” _ Sambit nito, akay akay ni Chanyeol ang mga braso niya habang sinusubukang ipasok ang kabuuan niya kay Baekhyun.

  
  


Para siyang binibiyak, putangina. Ang lala.

  
  


Nagsasalita si Chanyeol pero wala siyang maintindihan, he’s overwhelmed with both pleasure and pain. “ _ Fuck, puta _ , pigang-piga ng pwet mo tite ko,” Chanyeol said, medyo naggrowl pa, sikip na sikip siya eh, “Hindi pa ‘ko pasok nang buo…”

  
  


Napamura si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol bago niya ‘to halikan sa batok. Hindi pa buo ‘yun, eh halos mapunit na ang buong pagkatao niya!!!!

  
  


"Fuck mo na ako, baby, please!" Nagluluha na ang mga mata niya, lalo na nang biglang mag-thrust si Chanyeol para ipasok ang last bit ng massive, sexy, dick niya. Naghalo ang sarap at sakit, napanganga na lang siya sa wave of pleasure na dala nito. Totoo nga, it’s confirmed, tama ang theory niyang magaling humagod at bumayo si twitter user @HoleDriller_27. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na niya mabilang kung ilang beses na siyang nilabasan, lupaypay na siya na para bang lantang gulay sa palengke sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol pero tuloy pa rin siya sa paggalaw sa ibabaw ng titeng malaki. Hindi na niya alam kung ilang positions na ang natry nila basta ang alam niya lang sarap na sarap siya sa mga nangyayari. Lalo na nang kantutin siya ni Chanyeol against sa malaking bintana ng suite nito, feeling niya ang dumi-dumi niyang tao, and he likes it. 

  
  


“Gustong gusto mo ‘yang tite ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang nakahawang sa mga markadong hita niya. The purplish-red marks are very visible sa kaniyang fair skin. Narinig niya for a second ang boses ni Kyungsoo while saying, “Oh, loko! MARKADO!” which is super weird dahil kasalukuyan niyang binabayo ang sarili niya sa malaking tite ni Chanyeol. “Bilisan mo pang puta ka, sarap na sarap ka eh.”

  
  


“Putangina, Chanyeol,” sumiksik siya sa leeg ni Chanyeol, amoy na amoy niya ang pinaghalong pawis at expensive perfume ng lalaki, wala na siyang panahon para manghula pa ng brand pero alam niyang mamahalin 'yun, "Malapit na, please, Chanyeol."

  
  
  


Chanyeol shifted their position at pinailalim siya sa bisig nito. Kumadyot nang mabilis si Chanyeol, halos mahulog siya sa kama dahil sa lakas ng impact ng pagkantot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol, nagdidilim na ang paningin niya dahil sa nararamdaman niyang sarap. 

  
  


Nakapulupot ang kanang braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol na busyng-busy papakin ang left nipple niya habang binabayo siya nang pagkasarap sarap habang 'yung isa naman nakaalalay sa ulunan niya dahil ilang maling galaw niya lang paniguradong mahuhulog na siya sa king-sized bed.

  
  


"Lalabasan na ako, Baekhyun, puta, ang sarap sarap mo," bulong sa kaniya ng lalaki sabay kagat sa earlobe niya. Wala na siya sa wisyo at lalong wala na siyang oras mag-isip kaya naman nagulat na lang siya sa sarili niya nang sinabi niya,  _ "Putok mo sa loob, please, Chanyeol, give it all to me." _

  
  


Sino naman si Chanyeol para hindian ang request ng ating bida na si Baekhyun ng Muntinlupa a.k.a. twitter user @thirstybaebie? When Chanyeol felt na malapit na siyang labasan, he immediately pulled away para tanggalin ang condom at jinakol ang sarili. Pinasok agad nito sa loob ni Baekhyun ang malaki niyang tite, kinantot niya nang mas masarap si Baekhyun at sabay silang nilabasan.

  
  


They're both groaning and moaning each other's names, naghahabol ng hinga. Isa na namang toe curling orgasm ang handog ng Jumbo Hotdog ni Chanyeol. Sobrang lala ng plesure na hindi na niya namalayang nakakagat siya sa balikat ng lalaki habang nilalabasan sila pareho. 

  
  


It wasn't that long when the taller pulled out and got up. Kitang-kita nito kung papano rumagasa ang tamod niya papalabas sa butan ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol can't help but put a finger inside the smaller's butas, scoping his tamod. Nanginig pa si Baekhyun when he felt the finger exploring his insides.

  
  


_ Tangina ni Chanyeol.  _ Pero mas tangina ng bunganga at dila niya dahil after Chanyeol pulled away his finger sa pwet niya, agad-agad niya itong sinupsop na para bang bagong silang na sanggol siya at suso ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Humiga sa tabi niya si Chanyeol after nitong linisan siya at kumutan. Pinaunan rin nito ang malaki at namumutok niyang braso kay Baekhyun. Bilang kulang sa aruga at nabagsak nang pagkabata, Baekhyun finds himself cuddling Chanyeol. Yes, cuddling! Na para bang mag-jowa sila sa isang Filipino film directed by Olivia Lamasan at ito ang post-kantot scene ng pelikula nila or something.

  
  


Malapit na siyang makapuntang dream land nang maalala niyang hindi siya nakapag-film kahit one bit ng kantutan nila ni Chanyeol. Napabukas ang maga mata niya at napabalikwas sa pagkakahiga na ikinagulat ni Chanyeol, "Why? What's wrong?" Tanong nito sa kaniya. 

  
  


Super weird lang na marinig ang voice niya ngayong kalmado na ang lahat dahil ibang-iba 'to sa sex voice niya kanina, "I forgot to film…" blangkong sagot ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Hinila siya ulit nito pahiga sa brusko niyang braso, "It's okay, may later pa," sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya sabay yakap at kindat sa kaniya.  _ P'Lord, ang gwapo niya pala.  _

  
  


Ready na siyang ibalita kay Kyungsoo ang mga kaganapan at kung papaanong ligwak ang theories niya regarding sa pagkatao ng Dom Top Borta Daddy ng AlterPH na si twitter user @HoleDriller_27. Ready na siya sa  _ I Told You So  _ dance number ni Kyungsoo pero that's for later. Marami siyang time chumika sa kaibigan niya but and cuddle session with Chanyeol, minsanan lang dahil most of the time hayok na hayok siya sa kantutan.

  
  


Yumakap na rin siya rito, bago tuluyang ipikit ang mata tinignan niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin din pala sa kaniya, "Okay lang,  _ may next time pa naman. _ " This time siya naman ang kumindat at nagulat siya nang tumango si Chanyeol at hinalikan siya sa labi. Soft peck lang, 'yung parang sa mga mag-jowa, chareng!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ayun lang naman," nag-side nguso si Baekhyun sabay sipsip sa kaniyang venti iced americano. Nag-tuck pa siya ng hair behind his ears bilang isang pabebe.

  
  


Magkakasama sila ngayon ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae! Yes, tama ka! May bago silang recruit sa kanilang munting ahensya! Actually matagal na rin si Jongdae sa alter world pero dahil sa chismis na dala ni Kyungsoo naging friends na rin silang tatlo. Iba talaga ang powers ng mga chismosang bottoms, pwede na nilang sakupin ang mundo in his opinion.

  
  


"Alam mo dapat may credits ako or hati man lang sa income niyo eh," sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nilalantakan ang banoffee pie niya. 

  
  


Agad namang tumaas ang kilay niya, "At bakit naman? May ambag ka ba sa videos namin at lalo na sa unfolding love story namin?" Nagmamataray na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

  
  


"Hoy, loka! Kung hindi ako nalate ng reply sayo that day, edi hindi mo nastalk si Chanyeol!" Pagmamayabang na sagot ni Kyungsoo, dinuduro duro na naman si Baekhyun gamit ang pastry fork na hawak niya. Meanwhile Jongdae, nakikinig lang sa kanila bilang isang masayang bakla na may asawa na at may two little babies na. Wala namang pake ang asawa niyang si Minseok dahil silang dalawa rin naman ang content ni Jongdae sa account niya.  _ Nawa'y lahat. _

  
  


"Sabi na you stalked me eh," isang malalim na boses ang nagpalingon sa kanilang tatlo. Si Chanyeol.

  
  


Napatayo nang wala sa oras si Baekhyun para salubungin si Chanyeol, " _ Palangga,  _ you're early!" Nanglalaki ang mata niya at may nerbyos sa boses. Hindi niya rin talaga alam pero Chanyeol makes his heart  _ WHOOOOPZ _ nang malala talaga.

  
  


Chanyeol gave him a peck sa right cheeks niya, " _ I missed you, Langga,"  _ he cling onto Chanyeol at kumiss din sa pisnge nito.

  
  


Kumalas lang siya nang marinig niya ang vomitting sounds ni Kyungsoo, akala mo wala siyang jowang ganon din ang ginagawa kapag siya ang third wheel. Hindu niya rin alam kung paano pero bigla na lang nasundan ang first meeting nila ni @HoleDriller_27 at nasundan pa at nasundan pa. Gulat na lang siya halos araw-araw na silang magkasama dahil hatid sundo si ni Chanyeol from their bahay sa Muntinlupa to his work somewhere in Ortigas.

  
  


He picked up his things na at nagba-bye sa mga kaibigan niya. Sobrang thankful siya dahil magkakalapit lang ang work place nilang mga chismosang bottom, anytime pwede silang magpatawag ng press conference, keme! 

  
  


"Let's go?" Aya sa kaniya ni Chanyeol, inabot nito ang kaliwang kamay niya.  _ Hala? Jowa mo ba 'yan? Charette! _

  
  


"Let's go,  _ beybeh! _ " Excited na siya para makita ang fruit of his– their labor. Ang munti niyang condo! At last magsasarili na siya, well, sila!  _ Hehehehehe! _

  
  


Minsan talaga iba ang dala ng boredom sa isang tao, minsan makakagawa ka ng alter account, minsan naman makakahanap ka ng magiging  _ sugar daddy _ – ay, panghabangbuhay pala. 

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakaabot ka sa dulo, salamat nang marami! please don't forget to like, share, and subscribe HSJAHAJHA munting paalala lang na kathang isip lang 'to, pure fiction, walang katotohanan! 'wag kayong magliwaliw sa dark side of twitter, parang awa!!!
> 
> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
